


Song Shuffle

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), CROSS GENE, Jay Park (Musician), MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules:</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.</p><p>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.</p><p>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering after wards!</p><p>4. Do ten of these, then you post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TaecJay

1 Agony: Reprise by Into the Woods Soundtrack

It was hard for both Jay and Taecyeon to commit to each other, especially during the years they had been apart. They were full grown men with needs. Taecyeon often found himself staring just a little too long in the changing room and Jay had trouble turning down Dok2 time after time. It was an agony they suffered constantly but neither wanted to cheat on the other. Those years they had been apart were pure torture and later they would admit to spending the occasional night with a suitor but while they were committed to each, they endured the torture because they knew what they had was worth keeping.

2 It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

Taecyeon had a ton of insecurities after Jay was returned to him. He was constantly worried that Jay would leave him again or disappear and no matter how often Jay reminded him, those doubts haunted Taecyeon’s every step for years. He knew; he knew that he wouldn’t survive losing Jay a second time. The first time had been hell, especially having to pretend that everything was okay, but the second time would be insufferable. If Jay ever decided that Taecyeon’s issues were too much for him, Taecyeon had promised himself that he would jump off the closest bridge. Knowing what life was like without Jay, Taecyeon had no desire to try and endure it again. No Jay meant no life. He never told Jay that but Taecyeon knew he was capable of doing it. Nothingness was better than waiting for Jay to come back. It was better than the ache in his heart that Jay left behind. Thankfully, Jay had no intention of ever leaving again.  


3 Clap Your Hands by 2NE1

Jay didn’t live for the stage but he did live for his fans. Jay didn’t have the constant need to perform on stage like some idols did and neither did Taecyeon. Jay did, however, live for the applause. His life without Taecyeon hadn’t exactly ben a picnic either but he made it through with the help of his fans. When Jay felt down or like he couldn’t maintain the façade of being okay any longer, he read the letters his fans had sent him every day while he was in America and listened to the song they wrote for him. Aside from Taecyeon, his fans were the main motivator in Jay’s life. Because they believed in him, Jay could believe in himself and he never wanted to let them down again. If Taecyeon left him, Jay knew he could make it through with the help of his fans because they would always have his back. Taecyeon had already taught him once that Jay couldn’t count on him so Jay had found another venue to inspire himself. 

4 Good Feeling by Flo Rida

Taecyeon remembered the first time he saw Jay after the whole scandal. It was years later, after 2PM had broken up and K-Pop had succumbed to the next generation of idols. Jay was still active but mostly underground where he wasn’t constantly judged for his mistakes. Taecyeon was out on the town, ready to dance off his pain, when he spotted Jay from across the club, dancing like he was born to do just that. Taecyeon had never seen anything so beautiful. A warm feeling that felt a lot like happiness but more intense spread through Taecyeon’s chest and when his friends asked him if he was alright, Taecyeon just responded with “I’m feeling good.” His Jay was there. It was like the sunshine had returned to his life but Jay was so much more than that cliché. It was like sunshine, color, sugar, the smell of lilacs, the thrill of the chase, and the pleasure of sex had been returned to Taec. It felt good.

5 Jingle, Jingle, Jingle 

“Merry Christmas!” Wooyoung called to Taecyeon in their dorm room. But it wasn’t merry without Jay. 

6 Madonna by Secret

When Jay danced to Madonna by Secret and all those other girl dances at his solo concert, he was reminded of Boys’ Generation performing Gee. Taecyeon, Nichkhun, and he had stayed up late into the night practicing the choreography so they could keep up with JoKwon and Key. Jay was confident enough in his sexuality that he could admit to having fun with the ladies’ dances.

He still had that pair of hot pink skinny jeans but they smelled like Taecyeon from when he ripped them off after the show. Part of him wanted to wear them again but his friends might make fun of him and Taecyeon’s scent might wear away. It was a risk he wasn’t willing to take so the skinny jeans stayed in the chest filled with everything else Taecyeon that Jay kept hidden away. 

7 Leben Ist Schon by Eisblume

As year after year passed without each other, both Jay and Taecyeon developed serious mental illnesses. Jay’s was no match for Taecyeon’s unfortunately. Whereas Jay had bipolar depression that was treated by doctors and friends, Taecyeon transcended into anorexia and schizophrenia. He would regularly hallucinate that Jay was still with him and when those ghost hands disappeared, Taecyeon would scream with the sheer cruelty of it all and rip his own hair and sometimes chunks of his skin out. He could often be found curled up in a corner, clutching his sharply protruding ribs, murmuring to himself. He knew he was going crazy but life was beautiful when he was with Jay. Even if that Jay wasn’t real. 

8 The Longest Time by Billy Joel

Jay was okay without Taecyeon. “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” He told himself that over and over again and the pain he suffered only pushed Jay further. He worked harder, exercised longer, rapped sharper, became funnier, he grew better in every aspect of his life so that he wouldn’t be as weak as he felt when he had to leave Taecyeon. He was really going to be okay. Jay knew how strong he was and could only hope that Taecyeon was doing the same thing on his end. They couldn’t be together anymore so they might as well try to move on and accept it. They had wanted to be together forever but fate just wasn’t in their favor. Endure and move on. What else was there?

9 A.D.T.O.Y. by 2PM

Almost all of 2PM’s songs were for Jay. Jay knew that and Taecyeon knew that. 2PM even knew that, as did JYP. The public speculated but no one could say for certain. Every song held a message for Jay. My Heart; Jay, I still love you. Heartbeat; I’ll never be anyone else’s. I’ll Be Back; Someday, you will return to me. Without U; I’m doing okay but I get so angry at you sometimes and it’d all be better if you were here. Hear This Song and Come Back; I don’t know how to tell you more directly. A.D.T.O.Y.; I can’t get you off my mind, always know that. 

Jay wrote one song for Taecyeon. Abandoned; it hurts, Taecyeon, and I don’t know how to move on. Where did you go? But Jay always found himself looking forward to 2PM’s next release, to Taecyeon’s next message. 

10 I Don’t Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte 

Taecyeon and Jay tried so hard to move on. Jay turned to partying, dancing his ass off almost every night and getting drunk. Taecyeon became a man-whore and slept with half the K-Pop industry to try and find someone as satisfying in bed as Jay. They could have tried to establish actual relationships with people that could help them forget the other but more than anything else, Taecyeon and Jay didn’t wanna be in love. Not again, not anymore, not ever. They couldn’t fall in love with someone new because they had done that once and it had almost destroyed them both. And you can’t really fall in love when your heart still belongs to someone else. They didn’t want to love each other, the distance and time made it ridiculous, but they couldn’t stop themselves. It hurt so bad, like someone had amputated their leg but it still bled every day. They didn’t wanna be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for the songs if you want to listen to them as you read. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjs5xzGe3Sz7IQtmjimV7fYFVaHmBhn_l&feature=mh_lolz The Jingle, Jingle, Jingle song is about 50 seconds long and I couldn't think of an idea so that one was a total fail lol.


	2. Bang Yongguk/Terada Takuya

1st: Come Back You Bad Person by Kahi

B.A.P. and Cross Gene rarely promoted in the same country since Cross Gene was primarily popular in Japan and B.A.P. had yet to debut over there. Yong Guk and Takuya missed each other constantly and the distance between them often spawned arguments that grew heated quickly. Yong Guk liked to say “Come back soon seki-yah” when the argument was over and he had cooled down a bit. Takuya couldn’t help that Cross Gene’s fan base was mostly in Japan but that didn’t make Yong Guk miss him any less. They argued over the phone constantly - Takuya thought Yong Guk was being unfair - but it was just their way of showing their love for each other. 

2nd: Hurt Me by DMTN

Takuya was done with Yong Guk. He had flown back to Korea a week early, intending to surprise his boyfriend, and walked in on Yong Guk and G.Na together. Takuya had known Yong Guk was bi, not gay, but he never thought Yong Guk would cheat on him with a woman. The second Yong Guk saw him in the doorway, the B.A.P. leader scrambled off the bed and ran after Takuya, screaming “It’s not what you think!” Takuya sprinted back to the dorm with tears streaming down his face and cries of “Baby come back!” assaulting his ears. It pained his heart to realize that he would have to live without Yong Guk and it was an insult to his self-esteem that his beauty wasn’t enough to keep the other leader. Takuya wouldn’t love again after that but he did flirt with everyone in front of Yong Guk, whether it be a man or a woman. 

3rd: Love Is A Two Letter Word by Jay Park

Love is a two-way street and both men put their all into their relationship. Neither man was known for their skinship and they tried to stay as faithful and committed to each other as they could in the industry. Given how busy their schedules were, Terada and Yong Guk did an extraordinary job of keeping in contact with each other even when they weren’t in the same country. Kakao Talk was their main means of communication but after Terada discovered the virtues of Skyping, they could finally see each other when they were apart. Of course, that was used for far more sketchy things than romantic – they were grown men after all – but they had to make sure they were utterly alone for that. Yong Guk wouldn’t allow anyone else to ever glimpse Takuya in that manner.

4th: Lover, Lover by Jerrod Niemann

“We never see each other anymore!” Takuya screamed in Yong Guk’s face as the B.A.P. member held him trapped against the wall. “You never buy me flowers or make little cards like you used to! It’s like you don’t even care!” Takuya had been feeling rather neglected lately and it finally culminated when Yong Guk and him had a date today and the man hadn’t even offered him a single compliment. It wasn’t that Takuya was selfish but Yong Guk used to at least notice him and now it felt like whenever they were together, Yong Guk had better things to do. When they reached the empty Cross Gene dorm, Takuya had confronted Yong Guk which led to their current predicament. Both men were angry but Takuya attacked with words while Yong Guk just restrained the taller man from throwing anything. Maybe they weren’t meant to last after all.

5th: Here I Am by Bryan Adams

Years later, after they retired, they moved out to the rural home Yong Guk had always dreamed of and adopted two beautiful children. It was difficult at first because homosexuals were still looked down upon but as time passed, people became more accepting and their children grew up with a normal life without insults being thrown in their face everywhere they went. Both men aged; Takuya’s face grew stiffer and Yong Guk lost his hair early from all the dying but they still found each other handsome. No matter how old, Yong Guk was still blown away by Takuya’s beauty and Takuya always thought his man looked sexy as hell. Takuya permanently had the confidence to just walk into their bedroom with no clothes on and trust that Yong Guk’s jaw would drop. And it did drop every time without fail, along with every piece of clothing on them both.

6th: Bar Bar Bar by Crayon Pop

Yong Guk never was good at aegyo. At all. Takuya always got jealous when Himchan tried to teach him on shows so eventually Yong Guk just gave up on it. Japan liked cute and bright things but they didn’t have an “aegyo” so Takuya didn’t really understand the obsession with kwi-yo-mi. Every once in a while, Yong Guk would do it just to make Takuya laugh his ass off but otherwise they were both pretty upfront with each other. That’s why Yong Guk was so incredibly surprised when Takuya jumped into their first anniversary with a skirt and a traffic helmet on, dancing to Bar Bar Bar. Best gift ever. The image was scorched into his head since Takuya wouldn’t let him take any pictures. 

7th: Just A Feeling by Tae-Yang

Takuya was Yong Guk’s first love. Before him, Yong Guk had always thought he was straight. He enjoyed looking at women and boobs so he had never even entertained the thought of sleeping with another man. Until Takuya. The Japanese man was so beautiful and so caring that it just stole Yong Guk’s ramen-loving, pro-recycling heart. Usually, lust comes first then love but with Yong Guk, he loved Takuya before he realized how utterly hot his partner was. Takuya knew his sexual orientation before so it was hard for him to wait but he thought Yong Guk’s love was worth it. When Yong Guk discovered how much he thought about Takuya daily and how those thoughts always made him smile, the B.A.P. leader thought to himself “Oh, this must be the feeling of love.”

8th: The Beast by Tech N9ne

Yong Guk was a beast in bed and Takuya fucking loved it. The B.A.P. leader was careful the first time they were together but after so much time spent apart on their tours in separate countries, Yong Guk would throw Takuya against a wall and take him right there. Takuya was always willing to return the favor – Yong Guk raised the animal within him – but he utterly adored the feeling of Yong Guk’s dominance practically rolling off him. And just like an animal, Yong Guk would nuzzle his head into Takuya’s hair when they were finished. Takuya hadn’t been able to tell if Yong Guk was smelling him at first or marking him but he quickly decided he didn’t care; it felt amazing. Yong Guk was such a gentle and kind man to his friends, fans, and family but on stage or when the bedroom door closed, he transformed into a wild animal. 

9th: Like Crazy by 2AM

Yong Guk was gone. Killed in an airplane crash on the way back from B.A.P.’s fourth world tour. Everyone mourned the loss of the many idols on the plane so no one thought twice about the Cross Gene leader showing up at Yong Guk’s funeral and practically screaming his sobs. His friends began to figure it out weeks later when Takuya stopped eating and communicating with anyone. There was no way to fix what had happened though so all his loved ones just hoped he would get over the death of his (supposed) lover. Exactly a year later, on the anniversary of his soul mate’s death, Takuya walked into the ocean to join him on the other side.

10th: Battle of New Orleans by Johnny Norton

Yong Guk wanted to live in America after they retired. He loved the culture and he had been working on his English for years so they could have the opportunity. Takuya wouldn’t have it, however. They had enough trouble with deep communication since he was still learning Korean without adding a third language to the mix. Takuya told Yong Guk that he could go but Takuya wouldn’t follow, then he caught a plane to Japan. 

Well… Yong Guk had been learning Japanese too anyway. Might as well put it to use.


	3. Taeyang/Key

1st: Hot Issue by 4Minute

It was no secret that girl dances were Key’s specialty but SM had asked him to stop performing them after 2010 when he danced at practically every gig he went to. Key still learned them of course but he wasn’t allowed to show them in public. Instead, he would perfect a song then perform in front of Tae-Yang. Every once in a while, he would force Tae to learn them with him and teach him every step of the way. Tae-Yang wasn’t big on girl dances, he thought it was embarrassing performing them in front of everyone, but he did it for Key. The Big Bang member was known for his dancing after all, and Key liked to see Tae-Yang do something just for him that no one else would ever see. Tae-Yang drew the line at Expectation by Girls’ Day though. He adored watching Key do the dance but he sure as hell wasn’t trying that one. 

2nd: The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

Key realized early on that Tae-Yang didn’t know what a good boyfriend he was. The dancer liked making others happy so he didn’t even think about himself. Key was always his first priority, as well as his family, Big Bang, and his dog. Tae-Yang was always there for Key no matter the problem and Key wished he could show Tae-Yang just how he loved him. When they were together, Key felt like he was the only person in the world Tae-Yang wanted to be with and that devotion showed in both their gazes when they looked at each other. Anyone could tell they were in love.

3rd: Obsession by Sky Ferriera

Tae Yang wouldn't admit it but he was obsessed with Key. Everything about the SHINee member fascinated him. From his constantly changing hair to his sassy attitude to his unique voice to his edgy face captivated Tae yang. He found himself watching the younger man far too often than was desired if they didn't want to be caught. And Key always seemed to know too. Tae would find his eyes subconsciously drifting to Key’s ass and his lover would always turn around and smirk at Tae. It was like he had radar or something! But Tae supposed that he should be thankful for that. Wouldn't want other people sizing up his obsession.

4th: No Surprise by Daughty

Tae couldn't take it anymore. He was done with loving a man who would never want him back. He had practically grown up with G Dragon and as the years passed, Tae Yang found himself falling in love with his best friend. He thought GD loved him too, their first time was together, but GD had dumped him, saying that they didn’t really know what love was anyway. But Tae knew, he knew that his love for G-Dragon was pure and true so he had waited for GD to come to his senses but it had never happened. So Tae Yang was done living a life where he was always alone. 

Standing on the railing of a bridge, Tae jumped just in time to hear a sassy baritone cry out "Wait!" Key followed the man into the water in a desperate attempt to save him but the weight of the shorter man pulled him down and they sunk to the bottom together with bubbles of oxygen floating up above them.

5th: I Loved Her First by Heartland

Tae Yang had always wanted children and Key fell in love with the concept during Hello Baby so it was no surprise to their loved ones when they adopted a little baby girl after five happy years of marriage. They had all grown up happy; the child inherited her Papa’s dancing skills and eye smile and her Appa’s diva-hood and affinity for fashion. Key always knew the day would come when she left them but it blindsided his husband to walk their pride and joy down to aisle. Watching their baby start a new chapter of her life reminded them of their wedding day and it was the second time Key saw Tae yang cry.

6th: Like a G6 by Far East Movement

Key was working off his student loans at the local strip club when he first saw Tae. The man was new, blinking widely at the vastly different world, which wasn't rare for a man dragged by his friends. But what was rare was the powerful, confident, raw hunger in his eyes when he looked at Key. The younger man could feel his gaze from his spot on stage and it made a shiver run up his spine as he shimmied out of his leather skinnies. The man gestured confidently for Key to come over to him and Key simply couldn't refuse such a request. The man didn't say anything obscene or make a grab for Key. He just said "you're going to be mine tonight." And Key was his that night and every one after that.

7th: Danger by f(x) 

Amber and Key’s relationship confused the hell outta Tae. Amber preferred girls but she was on the more dominant side while Key was totally gay and more often a bottom. Tae thought if Key was a girl (or Amber a guy), they would have been together. Key liked to call Amber his “boo” and Tae Yang was never given that specific term of endearment. It messed with Tae’s sense of esteem. He constantly felt like Key was comparing them when he hung out with Amber, and Tae couldn’t help but feel lacking in some areas. 

He always remedied that situation by making Key scream his name extra loud with his cock up Key’s ass after she left.

8th: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

With SHINee and Big Bang both being so popular (along with Tae-yang’s solo career), there were many times when Tae and Key were halfway around the world from each other. It was difficult, no doubt. Key missed Tae’s strong arms and sweet smile. Tae missed Key’s mischievous eyes and caring hands. They missed cooking together and laughing together and sleeping together and everything else that is just so much better when they’re together.

They often wondered what they would do if they could just be together, with no singing career and no fans and no labels. But then they would both lose something they loved and neither could see themselves without the stage. For now, they thought, they'd have to wait and just dream about the thousand miles between them. For every journey has an end.

9th: Eh, Eh by Lady Gaga

Key realized the second he met Tae Yang face-to-face that Jonghyun was no longer the one for him. Tae Yang took over Key’s mind and the SHINee diva knew that they could be perfect together. He broke up with Jonghyun as gently as he could. His longtime lover asked him how he could be so nonchalant about ending their relationship and Key just shrugged. "I've always known we were a temporary thing." And he quickly regretted ever meeting Jonghyun when the other member grew so obsessed after their break up that he had to move in with Tae Yang for safety. 

Well, he didn’t regret it too much.

10th: Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington

Tae Yang knew he was never going to fully understand Key. The diva was a confusing mix of emotions, instinct, and cold reasoning which never failed to elude Tae Yang. The Big Bang member tried his best to sympathize with Key, even when he couldn't empathize with him, and he thought he must be doing something right with the way he was rewarded. Key looked at him like the sun and moon evolved around him. Tae yang quickly found himself addicted to such looks and knew he would so whatever it took to illicit each a response again. Whenever he came home to a freshly cooked supper and a naked Key, he wasn't sure what he did but he knew he did something right. When he woke to a cuddling boyfriend or found Key’s experienced hands massaging his tense shoulders, Tae Yang thanked the fates that he found someone who fit him do well.


	4. Lee Joon/Seungho

1st: Take It Off by Ke$ha

Seungho sighed to himself as he waded through the crowds of people, trying to find Changsun. The man always came to this specific hole in the wall when he was feeling down or unwanted. The glitter, sweat, and darkness made him forget anything that had hurt him. Unfortunately, Changsun was an extremely attractive person and was often drugged or straight up attacked by people, both men and women. Well, Seungho didn’t think it was unfortunate that Changsun was attractive but it was unfortunate that he would be so careless when so many strangers wanted to rape him! 

According to Cheondung, another MC had insulted Changsun’s intelligence. Changsun wasn’t dumb at all but you can only hear something so many times before you start to believe it yourself. Finally, Seungho spotted Changsun in the crowd. Without a shirt on. And with three other pairs of hand attempting to remove his pants. 

Trying desperately to calm himself down enough to not rip those disgusting, grubby hands off what was not theirs, Seungho stalked over to his bandmate. Reminding himself that Changsun wasn’t his either, Seungho promptly snatched Changsun by the bicep and dragged him out of the club. If Changsun wanted to take his pants off, he would do it in the safety of the MBLAQ dorm shower, so he could get the scent of those other people off too. 

Looking down into Changsun’s eyes, Seungho noticed the pupils that stayed dilated and the subtle way Changsun was rubbing up against his side. Fuck, Seungho thought, they’ve already dosed him. It looked like he was going to have to help Changsun clean off in the shower while the man was hard and wanting. And Seungho would have to resist him again. While they were both naked. Fuck. 

 

2nd: Hold Me In Your Arms (And Let Me Fall) by Brad Paisley

Changsun stared at Seungho, hoping desperately that he was being subtle. He probably wasn’t but Changsun couldn’t find it in himself to care. Seungho was just so beautiful. And Changsun didn’t mean simply physically. Seungho was the most caring, supportive person Changsun had ever met. 

Now, Changsun had known all of this for years but he had become fascinated with the man recently. After Changsun’s latest break-up with Yonghwa, Seungho had been there to stop Changsun from sleeping with four different people in one night and he had been the one to hold Changsun while he refused to cry but his body shook violently. Seungho was always the one who took care of Changsun and watched over him. 

Changsun knew it wasn’t entirely brotherly love. He had seen the way Seungho eyed his abs and let his touches linger just a little too long. Changsun knew Seungho loved him as a friend and that he lusted after him. So why couldn’t they turn that into romantic love? Changsun wasn’t sure Seungho would be ready to actually take that step, so he waited. For Changsun was sure that if Seungho just held him in his arms, he would fall in love with their leader. Head over heels, all in, one hundred percent, the stuff of fairy tales, love. 

The question was whether or not Changsun was willing to risk that much of himself. And so, he waited.

 

3rd: Hey G by Kim Hyung Joon

Seungho shuddered as he watched Changsun put on his female get-up for a variety show. He would never tell Changsun, but the man looked almost as stunning as a woman as he did as a man. Changsun looked absolutely glorious but Seungho didn’t want his lover to think he was a complete and total pervert. 

Scanning his eyes up Changsun’s body, Seungho missed the way Changsun smirked and tried not to laugh at Seungho’s stricken expression. Seungho almost had a heart attack as Changsun walked his way, with swaying hips and a taunting expression. 

“Hey boy,” Changsun whispered right into Seungho’s ear. The visual did laugh then and strutted away as Seungho’s eyes threatened to roll into his head. Later, Changsun promised in his head, later baby. 

 

4th: Dirty by Miryo

Gazing down at Changsun’s sleeping face, Seungho wondered what would have happened if Changsun had ever cheated on him. Back when they first started dating, everyone had told Seungho to be careful, that Changsun was a player and would never be able to stay faithful. They called him dirt, scum, uncommitted, and an all-around slut. Seungho had ignored them all and attempted not to let it affect him. 

But try as he might, Seungho couldn’t get their words out of his head and they started to permeate his mind until it was so riddled with their filth he began to believe it. Changsun coming home late meant he was out with another man, Changsun wearing a tank top meant he wanted the attention of other men, Changsun hanging out with friends meant he was trying to get away from Seungho. 

But Seungho was certain now that Changsun had never done such things to him. He wasn’t dirty like that, not Seungho’s beautiful boyfriend. 

Stroking Changsun’s cheek, Seungho let his hand fall from Changsun’s soft skin down to the metal collar that encircled his neck. No, Changsun would never be able to leave him. Not ever. 

 

5th: Broken Open by Adam Lambert

Lighting another joint, Changsun saw his world break into a million pieces that spun around each other like a kaleidoscope. He flopped down onto the couch to watch the segments of light and color dance. He vaguely felt a weight settle down next to him and knew it was his childhood friend, Seungho. Their parents had tried to get them to do something productive with their lives, give up on their dreams, be adults. But they weren’t ready for that at all and used their drugs to escape reality. 

Changsun giggled when Seungho lifted an arm up to add one of his hands to the mingling segments. It was the most fascinating thing Changsun had ever seen, excluding Seungho that was. Changsun quickly inserted his hand into the mix and together, the two boys witnessed color and light and matter join and come apart again. 

Changsun reached his unused hand over to intertwine it with the other of Seungho’s. That was the other reason Changsun liked these sessions so much; it was the only time he could be so close to Seungho. 

Unbeknownst to Changsun, Seungho squeezed Changsun’s hand back and wished they could do this when they weren’t high too. 

 

6th: Hug by TVXQ

Changsun loved when Seungho sang ballads to him. Seungho had the most lovely voice and hearing the man wield its power just for Changsun, made Changsun feel powerful and cherished. His favorite, though, was Hug. The lyrics were basically everything Changsun had ever wanted to say to Seungho and wanted to hear the man say back. 

Seungho mostly sang to Changsun when the other man was having trouble sleeping so Changsun quickly developed an extreme case of insomnia. He would do whatever was necessary in order to hear Seungho sing again and again and again. 

If Seungho knew, he certainly didn’t say anything. 

 

7th: Collide by Howie Day

Straightening his tie, Changsun could not believe how late he was going to be for work. He had slept in that morning enough that his secretary had called to see if he was sick. Sitting on the hard, plastic seat of the subway, desperately clutching his morning coffee, Changsun couldn’t curse his alarm clock enough to settle his anger. All of the other subway riders appeared wary of his temper and Changsun couldn’t be more glad. Usually, his good looks brought unwanted attention and Changsun was so not in the mood to be social this morning. 

Standing when he realized the subway was near his stop, Changsun let his body sway with the train as it jolted to a halt. Gripping his suitcase so hard his knuckles turned white, Changsun dashed for the door the second it slide open. Instead of the open doorway he expected, Changsun ran right into another body. A warm, hard body. That felt nice under his hands. Remembering his manners, Changsun removed himself from where it had been pressed against the stranger’s front.

“Watch where you’re going!” Changsun barked as he looked up. Hey, manners only go so far, right? 

“Sorry about that.” Holy fuck. Changsun tried to retain normal breathing as he saw his ex-boyfriend from ten years ago. “Changsun-ah! I can’t believe it’s you, I thought you were in Tokyo for your company.”

“I just got transferred back here,” Changsun mumbled back while he attempted to fight through the shock threatening to take over his nervous system. Glancing back up at Seungho, Changsun knew it was no coincidence that he had been transferred to Seoul, or that his alarm clock hadn’t gone off so he would be on this train at this time. It was so he could literally collide with Seungho. This was their second chance and Changsun sure as hell wasn’t going to screw it up twice. 

 

8th: Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

Changsun stumbled through a crowd of people while he tried to keep his footing. He had just gotten the call that Seungho had gotten into a car accident and died on site. But he could still feel him! Changsun could still feel Seungho’s presence around him like the other man’s arms holding him close. 

“Can you hear me?” Changsun whispered under his breath so people wouldn’t think he was insane. The feeling of safety and love increased for a moment and Changsun had his answer. Seungho was still there, was still with him. But it wouldn’t last forever. Seungho wasn’t quite human anymore. 

A feeling of utter loneliness and hopelessness filled Changsun at the thought of not being with Seungho anymore. Of not showering the other man in gifts, of going home to an empty house, of having to plan the funeral for the man Changsun had loved with every cell of his body. No, the man Changsun still loved with every cell of his body. As he walked between hundreds of other people, Changsun had never felt more alone. 

Making his decision quicker and with more conviction than he had ever before, Changsun changed direction with confidence in his heart. He could never live without Seungho. He headed for the highest building in Seoul. Changsun didn’t want any possibility of him surviving; the people would just try to keep him away from Seungho longer then. As he climbed flight after flight of stairs, Changsun felt the comforting presence falter for a moment and knew he didn’t have long before Seungho faded. 

Reaching the roof, Changsun only hesitated enough to say one sentence before jumping off the edge. “I’m coming, baby.”

 

9th: Bad Girl by SNSD

“Tell me your secret,” Seungho demanded of the creature currently seated in his lap. 

“But if I tell you, you’ll become my slave,” the pixie-looking man replied. He had told Seungho his name was Joon but Seungho wasn’t sure that was his true name. 

“I don’t care,” Seungho answered brazenly. Nothing seemed more important to him than this man who had suddenly approached him at the club. 

“You’ll care later,” Joon shook his head. As he moved, his entire body swayed with him and his tail traced lazy figures unto Seungho’s thigh. “I only want you if you can promise me you won’t fight me later.”

Seungho looked up into Joon’s violet eyes that seemed to enchant him and couldn’t understand why anyone would deny this creature anything. “I would never dare.”

“Can you promise to be mine, entirely? I’ll want your anything and everything,” Joon warned. 

“I’m yours already so tell me.” Joon seemed to make up his mind on something and leaned down to whisper into Seungho’s ear. 

“My real name is Changsun and I’m an incubus.” Seungho could feel Changun’s name wrap around him and caress his skin like it was a physical thing just like Changsun’s tongue currently licking his ear lobe. “Still want to be mine?”

“Oh, yes,” Seungho whispered out, incapable of anything more. 

“Good,” Changsun smirked. “Then you won’t mind…” Changsun connected their lips in a rough kiss that fed Seungho’s desire like oxygen to a flame but also sucked Seungho’s energy out of him. Changsun licked his lips like he had just eaten something delicious and Seungho realized what he had consented to. Seungho heard his belt sliding through the jean lopes and could only hope he lasted long enough to actually come inside Changsun’s body. Then he could die a happy man. 

 

10th: Wide Awake by Katy Perry

Seungho woke up the next day in a filthy alley outside the club. He was exhausted but alive. The incubus, Joon, no Changsun, had spared him. Why? Seungho tried to remember their encounter but couldn’t recall past removing both of their boxers. Perhaps his mind was trying to protect him from his possible death. 

Slowly standing up, Seungho was surprised to find it difficult for him to walk. He had never done that before. Shrugging, Seungho began limping back to his apartment with one last longing glance at the club. He supposed that maybe this should be a lesson to him to live a less dangerous life but all he wanted was to run back to Changsun’s arms. 

Floating above Seungho, invisible, Changsun watched his human shuffle away. Why had he let the man live? Changsun didn’t know. There was something about the human, something about Seungho, that made Changsun reluctant to drain his life completely. As the intriguing mortal looked back at the building, Changsun debated his options. He could leave the poor man alone to live out his life or Changsun could take him as a Pet. Changsun had never had one of those before, always preferring to dine and dash, as his three brothers called it. Following the man, Changsun hummed to himself in thought and grinned when he had come to a conclusion. Really, letting Seungho live a normal, boring life after his experience with Changsun would be cruel and unusual. He was just showing mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I was updating a different story but then I stumbled upon a couple of my old ones in this story and I liked them so much I had to write another. They're a lot of fun :) Plus, there are always some good plots in there that I might expand upon some day. 
> 
> As usual, I've updated the playlist to include these songs. They'll be songs 30 - 39. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjs5xzGe3Sz7IQtmjimV7fYFVaHmBhn_l
> 
> So.... Incubus Joon the sexiest thing ever? I think so. I'd actually pay a lot of money to see that. Or just Joon. Anywhoo, thoughts, comments, criticisms are all appreciated! :)


	5. Taeyang/T.O.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist, like usual. The songs for this chapter are 39 - 48. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjs5xzGe3Sz7IQtmjimV7fYFVaHmBhn_l

1st: Impossible by Luna Fly

Seunghyun watched Youngbae walk away from him like nothing was wrong. The man never looked back, never hesitated. Seunghyun never thought this day would come, the day when Youngbae didn't love him anymore. 

He should have seen it coming though; Youngbae had been distant lately, disappearing at random hours and not talking to Seunghyun any more, at least about anything important. But he'd thought their love was strong enough to make it through; after all, they had been together for seven years now. He wasn't ready for Youngbae to call him out for a lunch date only to walk him to the nearest bridge and tell him in so many words that it would be better if they went their separate ways because Youngbae didn't feel the same way for him anymore. Seunghyun stood frozen on that bridge as the love of his life disappeared from sight and from his life. What was he supposed to tell their friends? And his mother. She would kill him for losing Youngbae. He would kill him for losing Youngbae.

Unbeknownst to him, Youngbae's face was completely drenched with tears as he forced himself not to turn back and shake Seunghyun, ask how he could ever doubt him. When he chose the bridge for their setting, it was so Youngbae could throw himself over afterwards if he had to. Youngbae ran a hand through his hair and when he came away with a chunk of hair, he knew he had made the right decision. It would be less painful for Seunghyun this way.

2nd: Volume Up by 4Minute

Youngbae let his hips dip and swing to the music as he let the beat dictate his movements. Seunghyun had called a couple hours ago and wasn't going to make it home because of some drama filming. And it was their anniversary. Youngbae wasn't going to see Seunghyun on their goddamn anniversary. So Youngbae thought he might as well express himself like he always did - through dance. He got dressed up and went out to the trashiest club he knew. Alone. Lord knew any of his friends would report back to Seunghyun and, call him petty, but Youngbae wanted Seunghyun to find out through the grape vine. It would be even funnier that way. Yes, funny, because Youngbae was drunk off his ass and giggling at everything. He imagined Seunghyun's face when he returned late to an empty house and almost keeled over laughing. The man he was dancing with didn't seem to mind and just grinded against his bent-over ass. 

In his current state of mind, Youngbae couldn't care less who he was dancing with or who saw. The attention felt nice so when the hands gripping his waist were slapped away, Youngbae turned around in a drunken rage and tried to deck whoever was cock-blocking him.

Seunghyun caught his fist and leveled Youngbae with a disappointed glare before dragging Youngbae towards the door. Youngbae protested and pulled away, whipping Seunghyun's body against his through their connected hands. "I'm not leaving," Youngbae said, petulant.

"Hell yes we are. You were about two seconds from fucking that man over there just because you thought I forgot our anniversary."

"So you didn't forget?" Youngbae asked, confused.

"No, you idiot, I was making sure our reservations were perfect and now we've missed our flight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." 

"Still Love me?"

"Always have and always will."

"Aww~"

"But we're going home before I put a leash on you. And you might wear a collar tonight."

"Do I get any treats?"

"No pushing it."

3rd: Solo Day by B1A4

At 10:00 in the morning, Seunghyun whistled to himself as he put his feet up on the coffee table and reclined back in his easy chair. It was a beautiful sunny day outside with just enough wind to keep it cool. Today was his solo day, a day just for Seunghyun; no work, no friends, no family, just Seunghyun. 

Youngbae didn’t understand his need for personal time but he respected it so Seunghyun’s boyfriend was back in Seoul, helping Jiyoung on their next album. Seunghyun continued to whistle as he read the book he’d been waiting to start for over nine months. It had collected dust long enough and Seunghyun was finally going to find out why Youngbae had recommended it. 

At noon, Seunghyun went to go warn up the food Youngbae had left for him and thanked the fates his boyfriend was such a good cook. 

At three o’clock, Seunghyun closed the book with a grin. It was exactly the kind of sappy love story that Youngbae enjoyed and Seunghyun could see why he loved this one so much; the characters were pretty similar to them.

At six o’clock, Seunghyun made himself supper and cursed the fact that he could barely make toast or ramen without burning them. He hoped Youngbae had remembered to eat this time…

At nine o’clock, Seunghyun sighed into his warm, bubble bath and let the water relax all of his muscles. It would be even better if someone was there to massage the knots out though.

At eleven o’clock, Seunghyun decided to head to bed early. His silk pajamas felt great against his skin and the bed was perfectly big enough for him.

At eleven thirty, Seunghyun gave up trying to sleep without Youngbae and whipped out his phone to text his lover. With any luck, the man could still make it back within an hour. 

4th: Adios 2009 by DJ Masa

Seunghyun always looked back on 2009 with fondness. That was the year he and Youngbae finally got together. Youngbae had his insane solo promotions that took the very life out of him but when that was all over and Seunghyun made him sleep for three days straight, Youngbae had asked him to stay with him. In the bedroom. Together. 

Seunghyun didn’t know what had changed between them. Of course, they’d slept together before when there weren’t enough bed but this time felt different. Like it meant something more. 

Unable to deny his curiosity, Seunghyun had agreed and crawled under the covers with Youngbae. When he woke up from the deepest sleep he’d ever experienced to a sleeping Youngbae on his chest and smiled at his cuteness, Seunghyun realized what had changed. He’d fallen in love with Youngbae. Yes, 2009 was a good year. 

5th: Body by Taeyang

Youngbae trailed his fingers up Seunghyun’s chest as the older man slept away beneath him. He was so fascinated with the texture and the warmth that he didn’t notice Seunghyun blinking his eyes open. 

“What are you doing?” Seunghyun asked him in that instant-erection, rough morning voice. 

“Thinking about what an amazing body you have,” Youngbae replied, bringing both hands up to explore Seunghyun’s chest now that he was awake. 

“Not any better than yours,” Seunghyun answered with a slight twist of his lips, still groggy. 

“No,” Youngbae said truthfully, with a little laugh, “but still damn sexy.”

“If you say so,” Seunghyun grumbled. He pushed Youngbae of his chest, meaning to stand and go shower. 

“You’re damn beautiful,” Youngbae asserted, grabbing Seunghyun’s wrist.

Seunghyun just rolled his eyes and tugged his arm away, dashing to the bathroom before Youngbae could embarrass him with more compliments.

I’m going to write a song about this, Youngbae thought to himself mischievously, before following Seunghyun to the shower and grabbing a condom on the way. Just in case, you know.

6th: Not Meant To Be by Theory of a Dead Man

Their relationship was dysfunctional. They knew that. Seunghyun was a successful business man and Youngbae was a struggling musician. The world could tell they wouldn’t make it, and they knew it themselves. But when you tell men what they can’t do, that just makes them want to do it all the more. 

So Seunghyun and Youngbae tried. Seunghyun went to Youngbae’s concerts and Youngbae was supportive of Seunghyun’s numerous late nights. They fought and they threw things and left bruises but they told themselves it would all be alright as long as they apologized. They wouldn’t fight with this intensity if they didn’t love each other right?

Sometimes love just isn’t enough.

7th: Double Rainbow by Katy Perry

Seunghyun found the Taeyang-bot 64 lying in the trash outside a mansion. He was a mechanic who fixed and put together bots for a living so his conscience wouldn’t let him leave the masterpiece out to be ripped apart and melted down. Yes, the Tae64 had been a failure and all the owners of such models were asked to throw them out for a compensation prize, but surely Seunghyun could fix him. 

Seunghyun dragged the piece home and spent four days straight trying to repair its wiring enough for it to turn on. If it could talk, then the contraption would tell Seunghyun what was wrong with its machinery. On the night of the fourth day, the Tae64 finally made a creaking, sickly noise and life, or energy, lit its features. 

“Hello master,” the Tae64 greeted immediately. 

“Hello Tae64.”

“I’m afraid I’m confused, master, why am I on? I was to be disposed of.”

“Why did your old master want you gone, Tae64?”

“Because I wanted to dance.” 

Seunghyun stared at the machine in shock. He was told the Tae64 series was malfunctioning so they couldn’t even fulfill basic tasks of bots but what if they were too human? “Why do you like to dance, Tae64?”

“Because it makes me feel free.” The pure pain and desperation in the bots eyes when he looked up stunned Seunghyun. This machine was extraordinary, unique. It could feel. “Will you let me dance, master?”

Seunghyun couldn’t bring himself to say no. He was just going to fix this machine and sell it on the black market as a rare item but not now. Now he was curious. How far could the bot’s emotions go? If it could feel pain and sorrow, then what about joy and exhilaration? Could it hate? Could it love?

8th: When You’re Gone by Avril Lavigne

Youngbae hated Seunghyun. He did. That asshole had left him to fight a goddamn war they couldn’t even win. Youngbae didn’t care if the South lost and they were absorbed back into the Union, he didn’t care about slavery and crops and cotton. He only cared about Seunghyun.

“I have to go, babe,” Seunghyun had said as Youngbae clung to his hand eight months ago. They kept their relationship secret from the town of course, as neither of him wanted to die early just for a cause. No, they had wanted to live long and happy together. But then Seunghyun’s damn brother, Seungri, had gone to war and Seunghyun couldn’t leave him alone. 

“No, you didn’t, baby, you really didn’t need to go,” Youngbae whispered as tears streaked down his face. The letter he’d received that morning was crushed in his grip while Youngbae tried not to believe their meaning. They were going to live long and happy together. They were. 

9th: Hakuna Matata by Lion King

“What if we were lions?” Youngbae asked Seunghyun after a long Disney marathon and maybe too much soju. 

“Then I’d have a bigger dick,” Seunghyun answered, laughing to himself at the thought. 

“No but really Seunghyun, think about it! In every lion pride, there’s only one male alpha and the other males are either killed or have to go off on their own and we would never be together ever!” Youngbae tried not to cry during his outburst at the thought. His alcohol-addled brain thought this was a completely possible scenario for their future and he couldn’t bear the thought. 

“Hakuna matata?” Seunghyun said with a shrug, wondering just how many bottles they’d had. 

“Take this seriously!” Youngbae jumped on Seunghyun’s lap and pushed against his shoulders. 

“Youngbae, I would love you even if I was a warthog and you were a meerkat,” Seunghyun replied, with his serious game face on. He’d forgotten what an emotional drinker Youngbae was.

“Aw~” Youngbae snuggled into Seunghyun’s neck and almost missed the next sentence.

“Or you could just be a girl-lion.”

“Why do I have to be the girl-lion?!”

And so ensured a fifty minute argument over who would make a better lioness at four in the morning in the Big Bang house. Seunghyun wished he could say it was the weirdest thing that had happened there.

10th: Replay by Iyaz

“Shortie’s like a melody in my head that I can’t keep out,” Seunghyun sang into Youngbae’s hair. He held his struggling lover captive in his embrace while he sang in broken English to his new favorite song. 

“I’m not that short!” Youngbae protested, finally breaking away and turning to glare at Seunghyun. 

“165 is pretty damn short, hyung,” maknae Seunghyun taunted as he passed by. 

“Shut up!” Youngbae shouted, stumping his little foot and looking all the world like a four-year-old having a tantrum. 

“It’s alright, babe, everyone knows it’s not the size that matters,” Seunghyun replied, stepping closer to Youngbae again and trying for seriousness. 

“I hate you,” Youngbae said, pouting. 

“No you don’t,” Seunghyun answered, lowering his head to kiss Youngbae’s lips. When Youngbnae wouldn’t react, Seunghyun moved his attention to other areas, covering Youngbae in sweet kisses and teasing nips. 

“Stop,” Youngbae protested weakly, “not here.”

“Not here,” Seunghyun agreed and pulled Youngbae into a bedroom to prove that size didn’t matter. 

An hour later, Seunghyun contently nuzzled into Youngbae’s sweaty hair and grinned like the devil before starting to sing again. 

“Shortie’s like a melody in my head~”

“AH!”

Seungri tried not to chuckle too much as the sounds of Youngbae trying to suffocate Seunghyun with a pillow filled the house.


End file.
